Restoration
by CamWraith
Summary: After the events of the movie, Spinel received a message from Steven weeks later to alert her of a fantastic surprise awaiting for her.


Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based story, Steven Universe and its characters are all owned by Cartoon Network and Rebeca Sugar. Please support the official release!

Spinel had gone through a lot lately, and still adjusting to her new life with the Diamonds in the palace. She didn't even expect to be going to Earth anytime soon, let alone a couple weeks after departing. She got a message from Steven telling her to meet her at the beach house. It was a surprise. Spinel loved surprises, they were fun and full of mystery of what the mind could imagine. Though as of late she's felt sad, she loved her new life but still felt a piece of her wasn't quite fixed yet. A wound left unattended to. She shook her head as she focused on what she was doing.

"_Relax Spinel, it's okay. You're just visiting a friend. Visiting Steven. A normal, friendly visit… Right?"_ She thought to herself, stressing over the fact.

Questions ran through her mind as she contemplated on what Steven wanted to meet with her about. _'Hey Spinel, remember when you tried to kill me? Well let's play golf!', _or_ 'Spinel, I wanted to catch up with you! How're the Diamonds? Do anything fun? Try to kill anyone else?'_

She snapped out of her guilt-ridden train of thought as she saw she was inside of Steven's house, more precisely the little observatory at the very top where she warped in. She met with a smiling young man who greeted her with the most excited of expressions, which mad Spinel feel more guilty of the boy's forgiving nature, not holding a grudge or anything. She wished she had his blissful nature. She was once like that… long ago.

"Spinel, I'm so glad you could make it." Steven exclaimed with joy as he hopped on the warp pad next to her.

"Steven, what did you-" Spinel was stopped, a blindfold covering her vision. "Uh… what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise, you can't look!" Steven explained.

And like that they warped out of the house to a new location. This didn't help Spinel's anxiety of the situation. She was hoping for some resolution when they first met, to clear the air for no awkwardness between them. Steven though seemed to have other plans as he swept her away in the far reaches of space. They stopped on another pad.

Spinel tried to observe her surrounding with the blindfold limiting her vision. Wherever she was there was a bright light shining overhead piercing her gaze through the fabric, as well as the melody of a trickling stream flowing down current as birds chirped across the sky. The air fresh and crisp to the touch as she made her way down a long case of stairs as Steven led her by the hand as to make sure she would not fall.

"Where are we?" Spinel asked, confused.

"Somewhere special. I think it'll help." Steven said to her reassuringly.

With that the blindfold was swept off her face as she marveled at what she saw. The Garden where she played with Pink Diamond for days at a time that once laid in mortal ruin, was now a shining marvel of beauty restored, and improved from its original past self.

A few renovations were underway as Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Connie, and Steven stood at the center of the garden where Spinel turned in awe looking all around at what had been done. Steven worked hard for the past weeks in order to restore Pink's precious garden to its former glory; all signs of age and decryption have been removed from the world and replaced with flowers fresh in bloom as if it were the first day of spring with lights shimmering all around illuminating the garden like never before. Colorful butterflies flew freely in the air, along with some other additional insects from Earth to make it more of its own functional ecosystem. The tiles were silky smooth against their feet as they stepped down from the descending staircase, eyes growing wider as they saw a new thing to be amazed by.

The Diamond control line was replaced with a brand-new functional drawing space for Spinel to use as she pleased, plus the computer was able to play video games in case she ever got into liking them. The purple design on the seat and console could hint it was made by Amethyst. Along with a bridge going over a calming stream which led to a pond with perfectly aligned rocks stacked into little piles that encircled the area; curtsy of Pearl. Next were four large bookshelves containing a plethora of knowledge that would take forever to read; be it human or gem, supplied by Connie. Lastly there was a mini fire pit in the right corner of the garden where Garnet arraigned a nice little area dedicated to calming meditation and inner peace.

What was once old and abandoned was now remembered and full of new life. Spinel looked at Steven as the rest of the group joined his side, all baring reassuring smiles to let the gem know that all was well. Spinel began to cry, tears staining her cheeks with her cheek marks almost fitting them. She was moved by how they restored the place she loved so dearly after she tried to destroy what they loved most. All was new. All was well.

With one big motion Spinel stretched out her arms to grab everyone into the tightest hug she's ever given. She cried hard as she found what was missing inside of her. Her original home was back for her to make her own.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Spinel wept. "Sorry, I'm an ugly crier." Spinel then smiled through her joke as she looked at her new friends. Her new family.

**Hello everyone, sorry for the lack of posting. Been busy with college and just now starting to get into the swing of things. I'm gonna try to get posting back on my schedule because I know how much you guys like reading my stories. This is a bit of new one from my other series at the moment. Thinking about starting a short series of Spinel and Pink Pearl. Let me know what you think of that idea and the story in your comments!**

**Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
